Greyface
"The greyfaced person was read as a human, the primary species of a planet called Earth." - Niiue, 198X This is the Bubba02368's Project Everquest incarnation of Greyface, if you would like to view a version of Greyface of his game of origin, MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance, please check out the Cognitive Dissonance Wiki itself. Greyface is a mystery to no one. He was a villain who attacked the heroes and the multiverse a few times, and was a minor antagonist in the series. His original plan in Chapter 2 was to help The Puppeteer into taking over the world from his vast armies of Pigmask and Starmen, which didn't go well to begin with, but it was said in Chapter 3 he made some sort of business deal with Majora's Mask on what his next plan as going to be, which was the reason why Peach was missing after Chapter 2's events, he returns as the main antagonist in one event, with Peach captive and his armies now rebuilt to full force, his main intention that time was to resurrect Giygas with the Apple of Enlightenment after fixing and using the Devil's Machine from 199X and the events of EarthBound/MOTHER 2, which he succeeds in doing, with both this and the usage of Peach's own soul to give Giygas life once more, but this wouldn't last long as Giygas was defeated once more with the power of Gyororo being extremely smart for once. Greyface ran away through a time rift into the past as usual, because he always runs away and hides. He appeared again in an event when he stole DJ Octavio's hypnoshades for his own use, then blew up the whole battle arena, then ran away as usual. He has a vast knowledge of time and space. He also has a fascination with PSI, and especially with the main protagonist of EarthBound, Ness. It's because Greyface is actually Pokey. Everyone figured it out eventually because of how obvious it was made to be. He also has the spider mech seen in EarthBound, as his first few appearances are with him using said mech, that includes the ability to travel through time as he pleases. His way of attack is something a lot of people have seen, carrying all sorts of heavy weaponry with him on his conquests through time and space. He carries machine guns, flamethrowers, grenades, bombs, and his trusty bazooka, which is said to be a favorite of his. When he needs to, he can use the heavy armed machine for combat too, able to deal massive critical hits, shoot beams, rip and tear into opponents, and even use PSI Counter Devices. He can also command his massive army to attack for him too. One of his desires to to bring the influence of Giygas back into the world as it did in 199X, this is likely because of something like the Mani Mani Statue or Giygas himself shedding influence to Greyface, which is why Greyface still refers to him as "Transcending Lord Giygas" rather than Giygas or Giegue. Trivia * Greyface's Spider Mech is the exact same one that Porky Minch uses in the final fight of EarthBound. That's because, as stated earlier, they're the same person. * Greyface in Cognitive Dissonance is named after Gruad Greyface from The Illuminatus Trilogy, they both founded an affiliation and have a metal mask of sorts as well. * He is also the only playable villain in Cognitive Dissonance, but only for a cutscene, it is possible to play as him with all his abilities via a cheat engine though. Category:Characters Category:Events Category:Story